


Etreinte

by sous_le_saule



Series: Deux voix dans l'obscurité [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I hate tags (sighs), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation de "Silence".<br/>Donc, j'imagine qu'on pourrait lui appliquer le même résumé: arrêtez d'essayer de penser à la place de l'autre et parlez-vous, idiots! (D'accord, ça pourrait convenir à pas mal de fics de ce fandom...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etreinte

Tout est calme. Il n’y a pas un bruit dans le couloir dont l’obscurité n’est trouée que par les lumières de secours. Aziraphale se demande depuis combien de temps il est là, devant cette porte. Le froid gagne ses pieds nus, malgré la moquette épaisse. Que ferait-il si un client de l’hôtel sortait de sa chambre à ce moment-là et le surprenait en pyjama, immobile, dans la pénombre ? Il préfère éviter d’y penser. Combien de fois a-t-il amorcé un pas en arrière ? Trois, peut-être quatre. Autant qu’il a levé la main, prêt à frapper à la porte, avant de laisser son bras retomber. Inspire. Expire. Arrête de trembler. Ne pense pas que tout se joue ici et, bon sang, arrête de trembler. Au pire, tu pourras toujours t’en sortir par une pirouette. Inventer quelque raison idiote qu’il sera aisé de mettre sur le compte de ton comportement un peu singulier, parfois. Ce bon vieux Aziraphale et ses lubies. Ce jeu dure depuis si longtemps, il servira bien une fois encore. Trouve quelque chose qui justifie que tu frappes à cette porte. A trois heures du matin. En pyjama. Oh mon Dieu, c’est ridicule. Va-t’en, il est encore temps. Retourne dans ta chambre, étouffe tes regrets sous les couvertures. Tu es devenu un expert. Demain, à la lumière du jour, tu sauras que c’était le bon choix de faire taire l’impulsion née de cette nuit. On ne prend jamais de bonne décision, la nuit. Elle porte peut-être conseil à ceux qui dorment, mais aux autres, elle donne un sentiment trompeur de liberté et aiguillonne les audaces tenues sous le joug durant la journée.

 A travers la fenêtre du couloir, un rayon de lune, qui peine à percer les nuages, projette des ombres diffuses. Demain sera un jour comme un autre. Tu peux en endurer un de plus. Qu’est-ce qu’une journée, après tant d’autres ? Qu’est-ce qu’une journée, quand on est immortel ? Simplement un jour de plus à rester sur tes gardes, à détourner les yeux quand ils risquent de te trahir, à retenir chaque geste qui dévoilerait tout ce qu’il faut taire.

Et soudain, la perspective d’un autre jour tel que celui-là l’épuise. C’est trop lui demander. C’est irrationnel, que cette fatigue immense l’emporte sur la possibilité de tout gâcher, définitivement. Car il en sera ainsi, fatalement. Une intonation, un regard pourraient être une telle blessure que l’un ou l’autre devra s’éloigner. Pourquoi prendre le risque maintenant ? Pourquoi ruiner des années de retenue ?

Peut-être parce qu’ils sont loin de chez eux. Enfin, pas si loin mais ça semble un peu plus facile ici. Aziraphale se demande si, quelque part, cette idée se tapissait déjà dans un coin de son cerveau et l’a poussé à demander à Crowley de l’accompagner à cette exposition à Paris. Ou si c’est seulement la perspective d’être seul sur le continent. Leurs routes se sont parfois à peine croisées pendant des siècles, alors qu’ils arpentaient le monde en tous sens, et maintenant, un insignifiant bras de mer semble être une séparation insupportable. Pour à peine deux jours. Une nuit. Cette nuit.

Non, non, pas cette nuit. Il n’est pas prêt. Tu crois que tu as besoin de préparer un discours ? N’y a-t-il pas déjà trop de mots qui attendent et se bousculent ? Mais peut-être sont-ils trop nombreux, justement. Il faudrait choisir les moins dangereux, les organiser, les discipliner. Et il est en pyjama, par tous les Saints ! Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et fait un pas en arrière.

L’ascenseur. Tout à ses hésitations, il n’a pas entendu son ronronnement. Au bout du couloir, les portes s’ouvrent. Deux voix murmurent. Panique. Sans réfléchir, il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte. L’abaisse. Ce n’est pas fermé. Ou l’a-t-il déverrouillée sans s’en rendre compte ? Pas le temps d’y penser. Il est à l’intérieur. Referme la porte derrière lui sans un bruit.

Il retient son souffle. Ecoute. La respiration est profonde et régulière. Les tentures, à demi tirées, créent une pénombre presque identique à celle du couloir et ses yeux s’adaptent rapidement. Le démon est toujours endormi. Ils sont passés, maintenant, sors d’ici. Mais Aziraphale, fasciné, ne peut détacher son regard de la forme qui dort sur le lit. Avant, il n’était pas rare que les dimanches qu’ils passaient ensemble se terminent sur le divan de l’arrière-boutique, lui lisant et Crowley faisant la sieste en prenant presque toute la place, l’air exceptionnellement serein et confiant. Cela fait des années que ce n’est plus arrivé. Aziraphale n’a jamais osé lui demander pourquoi. Ca lui manque. Même si c’était devenu une torture de le contempler à la dérobée, de s’empêcher d’écarter une mèche de cheveux de son front ou de passer son pouce sur une pommette parfaitement ciselée.

Depuis combien de temps, maintenant, évite-t-il soigneusement tout contact ? Ce n’était pas grand-chose : une main sur un bras, une accolade en de rares occasions. Peut-être un peu plus, lors de soirées trop arrosées. Une tête sur une épaule. Des jambes qui se frôlent, un peu trop proches sur le canapé. Même ces soirées ont changé. Le démon semble toujours sur son quant-à-soi, comme s’il avait perçu quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas encourager. Aziraphale a l’impression que son corps, trop humain, se dessèche de ne pouvoir se nourrir de la rencontre, même fugitive, avec un autre corps.

Il ne parvient plus, maintenant, à ignorer ce qu’il a pris grand soin de reléguer loin de sa conscience depuis qu’il est entré dans la chambre. Au-dessus des draps qui le couvrent jusqu’à la taille, Crowley est nu. L’ange se sent rougir en ne parvenant pas à chasser la question, évidente, qui s’impose à lui. Sa bouche est sèche, subitement. Il se retourne, prêt à partir. Pourquoi ses jambes ne lui obéissent-elles pas ? Pourquoi ses pieds font-ils, sans son accord, deux pas vers le lit ?

Quel effet est-ce que ça ferait, d’avoir la peau de Crowley contre la sienne ? Tout son corps crie sa soif trop longtemps niée. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il était venu chercher. Ce qu’il veut, le démon ne peut le lui offrir. Ce ne sera qu’un pis-aller, une illusion. Mais ce sera au moins quelque chose. Ses vêtements tombent sur le sol sans un bruit. Aziraphale ne peut définitivement pas croire que ce soit lui en train de se glisser sous les draps précautionneusement. Juste un peu de chaleur. Juste un petit instant.

 

 

Crowley s’éveille au mouvement du matelas sous lui. La sensation, plus instinctive que réellement consciente, d’une présence à ses côtés le fait sursauter violemment et pousser une exclamation d’effroi se terminant en un juron à demi articulé. Une main rassurante se pose sur son torse. Un murmure : « C’est moi ». Il peine à s’extirper tout à fait du sommeil. Est-ce qu’il rêve ? Ses rêves ne sont pas si réalistes. Il n’y sent pas le poids de la main de l’ange sur lui, son souffle sur son épaule, son odeur. Même ici, un subtil parfum de livres anciens ne le quitte pas. Et il y a autre chose, qu’il n’a jamais eu l’occasion de percevoir auparavant. Il cesse de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. L’odeur de la pluie sur le sol brûlant à la fin d’une journée d’été. Il pourrait rester des heures, immobile, à s’en enivrer, et être parfaitement heureux. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. C’est horriblement incongru d’imaginer qu’Aziraphale puisse être à ses côtés dans ce lit. Même les rares fois où il s’est laissé aller à imaginer que l’impossible puisse se produire (et il se maudissait de sombrer ainsi dans le masochisme), ce n’est jamais de cette façon que l’ange lui avouait ses sentiments. C’est si peu… aziraphalesque. « Qu’est-ce que… ». Deux doigts se posent sur sa bouche, un peu à tâtons. « Chhhhut ». Comme une supplication. « Je t’en prie. Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi juste… ». L’ange blottit tout son corps contre le sien et c’est irréfutable, à présent, qu’il est aussi nu que lui. Il n’ose faire un mouvement tant il est clair que si ce qui se passe est réel, il suffirait d’un rien pour y mettre fin. Aziraphale enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspire profondément. Ses boucles lui chatouillent le bas de la joue et le menton. Crowley peine à maitriser son cœur qui s’emballe.  Et ce n’est pas la seule partie de son anatomie qu’il devrait calmer, se tance-t-il. Parce que, malgré la situation, qui semblerait claire avec tout autre qu’Aziraphale, on ne peut pas soupçonner un ange de luxure, n’est-ce pas ? Pas plus qu’on ne peut croire qu’il soit amoureux. A fortiori d’un démon. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, contrastant avec son immobilité et son silence circonspects. Les secondes, ou les minutes, ou les heures s’égrènent.

Imperceptiblement, le souffle contre sa peau se change en un soupir, le contact du corps contre le sien se charge d’une intention nouvelle. Les lèvres d’Aziraphale se posent sur sa clavicule. La main qui reposait sur sa poitrine initie une caresse craintive, s’affranchit progressivement en l’absence d’une rebuffade. S’abandonner est si tentant. Crowley voudrait poser la question qui le brûle mais il a peur de la réponse. Tant qu’il ne demande rien, il peut croire que ce après quoi il languit depuis si longtemps est en train de se réaliser.

A ce moment, rendre les caresses est la seule façon de tenir ses interrogations et ses doutes à distance. Se perdre dans la sensation de sa peau parcourue par les mains fébriles, dans le plaisir qui le fait s’arquer sous les assauts de lèvres et d’une langue insatiables.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? Tout son corps se révolte à l’idée d’interrompre l’ange pour l’interroger. Mais il a besoin de savoir. « Pourquoi ? »

Aziraphale retient son geste et sa respiration. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il demande ? Depuis quand un démon fait-il le difficile dans une situation pareille ? L’ange hésite. Trois mots. Il n’en faudrait pas plus, au final. N’était-ce pas pour ça qu’il était devant cette porte ? Certes. Et tu t’apprêtais à faire demi-tour, faut-il te le rappeler ? Tu trouves que c’est une meilleure idée maintenant que tu t’es jeté dans son lit ? Que ce sera moins humiliant de te faire rire au nez à présent que ton pyjama gît sur la moquette ? Quel raisonnement génial, Aziraphale, vraiment ! Il ne peut se résoudre à mentir, mais une demi-vérité fera peut-être l’affaire. « Je me sentais seul. Ne crains rien. Ce qui se passe à Paris restera à Paris. »

Crowley se fige. Alors, c’est ça. C’est pour ça qu’il est là. Evidemment, pauvre crétin. Que crois-tu qu’on vient chercher dans le lit d’un démon ? Tu savais que tu ne devais pas espérer autre chose. Il ne peut pas t’aimer de la façon dont tu voudrais qu’il t’aime. Et d’y avoir cru, même quelques minutes, ça n’en rend cette vérité que plus cruelle. Quelle sorte de pathétique démon es-tu pour ne pas reconnaître un banal besoin de baiser pour se sentir moins seul ? Mets un terme à cette mascarade. Tu ne te rends pas service.

Mais il est incapable d’arrêter. Parce que, même si ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut, c’est tout ce qu’il peut avoir. Qu’il arrête ou non, c’est trop tard. A la lumière du jour, il mesurera l’ampleur de tout ce qui a été brisé mais avant, il veut prendre au moins ça. Alors, il continue. Mais c’est sans ménagement, à présent, qu’il renverse leurs positions et que ses mains pressent le corps qui est sous lui. C’est avec une rage sourde que ses dents remplacent ses lèvres sur la peau offerte. Si ça doit être leur seule nuit, que l’ange en garde au moins la marque longtemps. Celui-ci répond avec la même férocité. Crowley se reproche presque le plaisir qu’il en retire, mais pour un temps, au moins, ça l’empêche de penser. A présent, il a juste envie d’en finir vite. Il veut entendre l’ange supplier et crier son nom, si c’est tout ce qu’il peut obtenir. D’une main, il maintient le poignet d’Aziraphale sur l’oreiller et de l’autre, il écarte ses cuisses avant de plaquer son corps sur le sien. Lorsque l’ange plante ses dents dans son épaule, une douleur cuisante lui arrache un gémissement et le contraint à s’interrompre un bref instant. Assez pour qu’il comprenne au son étouffé contre sa peau meurtrie qu’Aziraphale cherche moins à lui faire mal qu’à contenir un sanglot. « Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? » lui demande-t-il durement. Pour toute réponse, l’ange détourne la tête, laissant une larme disparaître dans l’oreiller et ordonne d’une voix rauque : « Vas-y. Ne t’arrête pas maintenant ».

Mais même cela, Crowley n’en a plus envie. Il lui semble que c’est seulement à présent qu’il se réveille, et il cherche un sens aux minutes qui viennent de s’écouler, comme on cherche à emboîter les pièces d’un rêve incompréhensible, au petit matin. Il prend conscience de la force avec laquelle ses doigts enserrent le poignet d’Aziraphale et relâche son étreinte, laissant des marques livides. Il s’écarte. Reprend, plus doucement cette fois :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es venu chercher ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que tu peux me donner. Je ne te demande rien de plus.

Alors les mots coulent d’eux-mêmes hors du démon, devançant la pensée, pressés, avides de devenir enfin audibles, refusant d’être arrêtés une fois de plus :

\- Tu ne vois pas que tu peux tout prendre ? Que tout est à toi ?

Les yeux d’Aziraphale, indécis, reviennent vers lui, se plongent dans les siens. Il y a un doute infini dans ces yeux-là, et un espoir tout aussi grand.

Pourquoi ?

Crowley aimerait faire taire cette voix qui lui hurle que, peut-être, il est possible… Il pensait en avoir fini avec elle. Ne peut-il rien faire pour l’empêcher de revenir, encore et encore ? Quand va-t-elle comprendre ? Dis-le. Dis-le, vois sa réaction et donne le coup de grâce à cette stupide voix. « Aziraphale. Je t’aime. »

Tout d’abord, c’est comme si l’ange n’avait rien entendu. Il continue à le fixer. Et puis, ce qui naît dans ses yeux lui donne le vertige. Une main se pose sur sa joue. Un murmure, qui n’ose pas y croire : « Montre-moi ».

 

Et, parce qu’il n’a plus rien à perdre, il baisse enfin sa garde et laisse l’ange découvrir avec ravissement ce qui lui appartient. Dans l’obscurité chaotique qui habite le démon, une multitude de lueurs percent les ténèbres, telles des lanternes dans la nuit. Des souvenirs heureux. C’est comme si chacun d’eux portait son nom. Aziraphale. Et il y a de l’amour, tellement d’amour dans cette lumière.

\- Oh, Crowley. Je ne savais pas.

Une ombre fugace passe dans son regard. Il répète, plus bas, pour lui-même :

\- Je ne savais pas.

Ses doigts effleurent tendrement, comme pour en dessiner chaque trait, le visage de Crowley, qui ferme les paupières.

Dans un murmure, l’ange reprend :

\- Je ne voulais pas… Je croyais que pour toi, ce serait plus facile comme ça. J’avais peur que…

\- Promets-moi. Promets-moi que ce qui se passe à Paris ne restera pas à Paris.

\- Je te le promets. Comment pourrais-je, maintenant ?

Mais il se rend compte que, malgré l’évidence, malgré ce que ses yeux et son sourire devraient faire comprendre au démon, il reste une incertitude, une peur entêtée.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

\- Comme…

\- Non. Autrement. Plus. J’aimerais tant que tu puisses le voir comme je suis capable de le voir en toi…

Alors, la chape de toutes ces années d’attente impossible s’envole de la poitrine du démon, et il se demande comment il a pu vivre si longtemps dans un tel carcan. Il soupire :

\- Mon ange.

\- Dieu, comme ça m’a manqué que tu m’appelles ainsi. Comme tu m’as manqué.

\- J’ai toujours été là.

Mais il sait parfaitement ce qu’Aziraphale veut dire.

Il réalise seulement maintenant que jamais au cours de cette nuit ils ne se sont embrassés, comme si c’était une limite trop dangereuse à franchir, ou une chose à préserver. Et il est reconnaissant qu’il en ait été ainsi. Il se penche et enfin, enfin, leurs lèvres se trouvent et c’est si simple, si évident qu’ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ont tant attendu. Leurs bouches se découvrent avec une lenteur presque douloureuse. Tant de temps. Des années. Des siècles. Ils laissent les regrets derrière eux. Tout cela n’a existé que pour aboutir à ce moment. Chaque caresse comble le vide trop longtemps ressenti, chaque soupir est une déclaration. Je t’attendais. Je suis à toi.

La facilité avec laquelle leurs corps s’accordent à présent est presque terrifiante. Peut-on se perdre à ce point dans l’autre et en revenir indemne ? Mais ils s’en moquent. Qui parle de revenir ? Juste aller encore un peu plus loin. Et encore. Chacun entrainant l’autre jusqu’à l’apogée. A cet instant précis, alors que l’orgasme les emporte et qu’ils s’abandonnent totalement, Crowley a une vision fugitive mais d’une netteté saisissante. Un espace immense, comme sans limite, empli d’une joie absolue. Quelque chose en lui se souvient vaguement avoir ressenti une joie semblable, mais cela paraît si loin. La lumière la plus intense qu’il ait jamais vue semble tomber du ciel. Il sait qu’il devrait la craindre, mais elle irradie d’une pure bienveillance. L’univers entier est ici, baigné dans ce que Crowley, sans qu’il sache comment, reconnaît immédiatement. C’est l’amour d’Aziraphale. En un point, cet amour se concentre, s’anime, prend des couleurs plus vives. Et il sait, de façon inexplicable mais sans le moindre doute, que ce point le représente, lui.

« Crowley ? Crowley ? » Une voix inquiète le ramène à la réalité. Il se rend compte que ses joues sont humides et les essuie d’une main tremblante. Aziraphale l’observe avec désarroi. « Tu vas bien, mon amour ? » Le mot vibre un moment dans l’air, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage du démon. L’ange semble rassuré. Il se laisse retomber sur l’oreiller et Crowley s’abat sur lui. Ils sont trempés de sueur,  poisseux et ivres de fatigue. Aucun n’a le courage ni la volonté de bouger. La tête du démon se niche contre le torse de son amant, qui passe et repasse inlassablement une main dans ses cheveux. La bande de lumière vive qui s’infiltre maintenant entre les tentures à moitié ouvertes progresse lentement dans la pièce. Soudain, un petit rire secoue l’ange. Crowley redresse la tête, l’air interrogatif.

\- Je crois que nous avons raté notre avion.

\- On en prendra un autre…

Le démon repose sa tête, pèse de tout son poids sur Aziraphale, s’accroche à sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ajoute :

\- Dans un an ou deux, quand je te laisserai sortir de cette chambre.


End file.
